


Fire

by trashcanfangirl



Series: Elu smut and stories [5]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Boys Kissing, Eliott's eyes, Elu first kiss, Episode 2 alternate ending, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Riopy, Soft Boys, elu - Freeform, lots of them - Freeform, pianist Lucas, season 3 episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcanfangirl/pseuds/trashcanfangirl
Summary: Alternate ending to Episode 2 of season 3, wherein Eliott doesn't have to go and meet his "friends" and he and Lucas stay together till the night.





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> remember I wrote an alternate ending for Episode 1? lol I think this is becoming a thing. so.. what do you mecs think? should I do one for every episode?

**Vendredi 21:21**

 

It's been a whole evening of the two boys enjoying each other's company, playing music, drinking beer, and getting high. And Lucas playing more piano for Eliott, because the older boy was astonished by the first piece he had played, and had similar reactions to the other two pieces.

Lucas, after winning Eliott's heart with his master piano skills sat down shyly beside him on the couch. Eliott wouldn't stop staring at him and it made Lucas super nervous since he didn't usually play for people.

"What?" Lucas finally asked when he couldn't take the staring anymore.

"Just thinking," Eliott replied.

"About what?"

"That how did I get so lucky?"

Lucas raised an eyebrow in question.

Eliott took a drag from his joint and turned his face towards the piano in front of them before speaking, "If I hadn't been at the bus stop today, I wouldn't have met you. And if you hadn't been in need of beer, we wouldn't be sitting here." He paused to look back at Lucas again, "does it not make you afraid? The endless possibilities that could have been, and the situations we find ourselves in. The days we choose to walk instead of taking a bus and the times we choose to attend a common room meeting instead of smoking weed."

Lucas was looking at Eliott, intrigued and surprised by the conversation they were having.

"And then the times you make shitty decisions that destroy your life. Or the times you manage to amend the wrongs. And the times two wrongs don't make a right, and when two rights make a wrong." Eliott smiled at Lucas' expression, "do I make any sense right now?"

"Yes," Lucas replied, "yes you do. And I know what you mean. So much could happen if you didn't go to that one party. Or if you arrived at a certain place a few minutes late. Or early. But in the end one of the thousand things that could happen has to happen. The choice has to be made, and we are the ones choosing whether to complete an assignment or go out with friends, or whether to talk to a stranger or sit solitary," Lucas finished with a sigh. "So yes. I get what you mean."  
He turned to look at Eliott who was staring at him with that intense look in his eyes once again.

Eliott suddenly took Lucas’ hand into his, and placed it over his heart. Eliott has never been more in awe of this little blue eyed boy before him. Lucas was a little startled at the unexpected reaction from Eliott but relaxed a few seconds later.

He can feel Eliott's heart beating steadily below his fingertips. He can feel the warmth of Eliott's hands above his own. He can feel the intensity of Eliott's beautiful blue grey eyes bearing into his own. He can feel the tension around them and the own weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He is suddenly hyper-aware of everything in and around him, specifically the alluring boy sitting in front of him, holding Lucas' hand over his heart.

But amongst all these things, Lucas cannot feel his breath. It is as if somebody snatched all the oxygen in the air around him as soon as Eliott touched his hand. The feeling in the pit of his stomach grew as he felt Eliott's chest press harder against his palm. Eliott was moving closer to him, slowly covering the space between them. He stopped when their faces were just a few inches apart.

Lucas swallowed thickly. His mouth was filled with too much saliva and was too dry at the same time. Oxygen had abandoned his lungs long ago and seemed to be in no hurry of returning. Up this close he could see every little flake that made up that unique colour of Eliott's eyes.  
Eliott's pupils were quite blown out in the low light, and the grey surrounding it appeared darker. A wintery grey, the kind that appears in the sky right before it rains, when the sunlight is still filtering through the clouds but won't quite pass.

Eliott's heartbeat was much faster now, mirroring Lucas' own. His eyes flickered towards Lucas' lips, a brief movement, but Lucas managed to catch it and he leaned in a little himself.

Eliott's heart sped up.

Lucas couldn't bear it. That feeling in his stomach was restless now and his lungs were almost bursting. His heart knew no rhythm, the way it sped up and ran in irregular patterns. His nerves were made of electricity and each nerve ended in flames. His mouth felt so dry, so forlorn, the only place that that fire hadn't captured. Instead his lips were tingling all over, as if in anticipation of something, restless as a child on Christmas morning.

There was a movement then. It was fast, but everything felt slowed down. And then his lips were on fire too, and the thirst his body felt was quenched as Eliott's mouth covered his own and their lips moved together in an irregular rhythm. That feeling inside his stomach melted into something warmer. His fingertips felt a loud and erratic beat under them, like the deafening roar that filled his own ears from the blood pumped through by his frantic heart.

His body was frozen over by the fire filling his insides, the only escapes being the soft sighs against Eliott's face. He felt himself pressing harder onto Eliott's lips, like he couldn't get enough of that elixir. He parted his lips to let his tongue explore the other's mouth, and Eliott gladly gave him the permission by parting his own lips as soon as Lucas brushed his tongue on Eliott's lower lip.

As Lucas let his tongue explore Eliott's hot mouth, he tangled his hand up in Eliott's soft unruly hair, the other one still feeling his sweet heartbeat that Lucas had memorised by now.

Their tongues lapped at each other, mouths pressed so close that Lucas had no clue who's air he was breathing anymore. But at least there was air in his lungs, and fire in his veins, and Eliott's mouth against his, quenching the fire that ceaselessly ran inside him.

They parted, just a little, to rest their foreheads against each other's and look at each other in the eye.

Adoration and lust laced the lines in Eliott's eyes. And Lucas understood. He was on fire too, his heartbeat told Lucas as much, and Lucas was the air that would fill his lungs, just as Eliott was the one that quenched the fire inside his veins.

Their lips found each other once again and they continued to play with fire into the twilight.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comment your views about this chapter and my idea of writing alternative endings!
> 
> my Tumblr is trashcanfangirl. hit me up if ya wanna fangirl over Skam, or got any requests.


End file.
